Los sueños pueden convertirse en pesadillas
by Kumasshi
Summary: Haruno Sakura era una niña de pelo rosa que tenía a un niño de pelo rubio llamado Naruto detrás de ella. Desde muy pequeña estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico ideal de todas las niñas. Cuando ya empezaba a rendirse se le presentó una oportunidad que podría no repetirse jamás. ¿Qué hará Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en la aldea de Konoha, Sakura se encaminaba al punto de encuento que habían acordado junto al equipo 7. Al llegar ahí se encuentra con el chico que amaba, Uchiha Sasuke.

H-hola, Sasuke-kun -dijo con nerviosismo.  
Hm, hola -respondió Sasuke con su frialdad común.  
Hoy es buen día ¿no crees? -Dijo Sakura, intentando seguir con la conversación.

No hubo respuesta alguna. La niña bajó la mirada con tristeza, algo que Uchiha notó. Por alguna razón se sintió culpable -algo extraño en él- Intentó pensar porqué se sentía así, nunca había pasado con anterioridad. En eso, llega Naruto.

Sakura-chaaaaaaan~!  
Hola Naruto! -Dijo Sakura, por primera vez agradecida de que apareciera Naruto. (Sólo para romper la tensión)  
Sasuke... -Dijo el rubio, mirando con desprecio al niño de ojos afilados.  
Hm -Respondió éste, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿Te parece si hoy salimos en una cita? -Dijo Naruto, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada a modo de burla, al Sakura darse cuenta de ésto, le respondió con rabia a Naruto.

¡Claro, Naruto! no veo porqué no -Dijo la niña de ojos verdes.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y se iluminaron como lámparas, no podía creer que por primera vez en su vida, su Sakura-chan le había aceptado salir en una cita.

E-estaremos solos, ¿no, Sakura-chan? -Dijo muy nervioso el niño de ojos azules.  
Síp, sólo tú y yo -Respondió Sakura, mirando a Sasuke.

Después de media hora de atraso, llegó Kakashi-sensei inventando alguna excusa, que obviamente no creyeron. Luego, partieron a la oficina de Tsunade-sama para saber qué misión les tocaría esta vez.  
Al terminar su misión, cada uno debía partir a su hogar. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Naruto detiene a Sakura antes de alejarse más de ella.

Entonces... te pasaré a buscar mañana por la tarde, ¿está bien? -Dijo Naruto, con un poco más de confianza.-  
Sí, está bien, nos vemos entonces -Dijo la pelirosa de una forma extrañamente tierna.-

Sasuke los miró con rabia, sentía algo, pero... no sabía qué era, ni porqué. Miró a Naruto y se dio cuenta de que no quería que saliera con Sakura, pero ¿por qué? a él no le importaba, o eso creía. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? No, imposible, los Uchiha no se interesan por nadie más que por ellos, se preocupan sólo por sus propios objetivos. El moreno olvidó lo que estaba pensando, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue hacia su casa.

Al caer la noche y ya cada uno en su habitación, Sakura pensaba si había hecho bien en decirle que sí a Naruto, después de todo, lo había hecho para sacarle celos a Sasuke. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Uchiha Sasuke jamás sentiría celos por ella, nunca había mostrado interés, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

Creo que debo cancelarle a Naruto, no quiero jugar con él - Dijo Sakura, aún pensando.  
Aunque... -Continuó la pelirosa- mañana no haré nada, y no quiero quedarme aquí a aburrirme, tal vez pueda salir con Naruto pero dejarle en claro que es una cita amistosa, aunque de amigos no tenemos mucho... además, si Sasuke-kun pregunta, no puedo decirle que me hice hacia atrás respecto a la cita, se reiría en mi cara. Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? obviamente Sasuke-kun nunca preguntaría, ni siquiera le interesa.- Sakura extiende sus brazos y bosteza- Hm, creo que aclararé mis pensamientos por la mañana, cuando tenga la mente más despejada...

A la mañana del siguiente día...

¡Sakuraa! -gritaba su madre desde el piso de abajo- ¡Te llegó una carta de Tsunade-sama!  
¡Voooy! -Respondió.

Al decir ésto, la joven saltó de su cómoda cama, se vistió y bajó para ver de qué se trataba.

"Sakura, hoy estoy libre, así que pensé que podíamos seguir con el entrenamiento, ven a mi oficina hoy por la tarde. Tsunade"

¡BIEN! -Gritaba su inner. Ya no debía salir con Naruto, tendría algo que hacer por la tarde y no se habría echado hacia atrás. Aún así, sentía algo de pena por Naruto, pero el tema escapaba de sus manos, ya que era una petición del Quinto.

Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage comenzó rápidamente con el entrenamiento, no habia tiempo que perder.  
Mientras entrenaba, llegan a dar un aviso. Tsunade detiene a Sakura y le dice que vaya a atender a un paciente que se había lastimado entrenando. Le serviría como entrenamiento. Sakura va donde se encontraba su paciente y se sorprendió a ver a su Sasuke-kun herido a tal punto que no podía escapar de los médicos.

¡Sasuke-kun! -Gritó sakura- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
Nada, estoy bien, déjame salir -Dijo Sasuke, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para hablar.  
Ni loca -Dijo la pelirosa- Yo te atenderé, así que quédate quieto.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a Sakura actuar de esa manera, sobre todo con él. Mientras le hacía las curaciones, no podía dejar de mirarla, esos ojos verdes, su cabello lucía tan suave como la seda.

Sakura notó los ojos de su paciente sobre ella y se sonrojó rápidamente.

Nunca lo había notado... -Dijo Sasuke  
¿Q-qué... qué cosa? -Dijo la pelirosa, un poco sorprendida de que Sasuke le hablara por su cuenta.  
No, no es nada... - Contestó el niño de ojos afilados. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Estuve a punto de decirle que era bonita, no puedo estar tan mal...

Sakura se quedó con una mirada pensativa, ¿qué estaba pasando por la mente de Uchiha?  
Un portazo interrumpió la calma de la habitación. Era Naruto. Se había enterado de Sasuke y fue a visitarlo tan rápido como pudo.

¡Naruto! Lamento no poder haber salido contigo hoy, se presentó una situación -Dijo Sakura, con algo de tristeza.  
Está bien Sakura, fue una orden de la vieja Tsunade -Dijo Naruto  
Oh, verdad que ustedes tenían una cita hoy -Rió Sasuke.

Naruto ardió en rabia.

Por cierto, Naruto ¿qué haces aquí? -Se preguntó Sakura

Éste no quería decir que se había preocupado por Sasuke. Había pensado en decirle que había ido allí por ella, pero no tenía forma de saber que Sakura estaría ahí. ¿Qué podía decir?

En eso, llega Kakashi y le dice a Naruto que deben seguir con el entrenamiento. Naruto acepta y se va.

No salgas con él...-Dijo el paciente.  
¿Q-qué? -Dijo Sakura sorprendida  
Que no salgas con él -Repitió Sasuke  
¿Él quién? -Respondió Sakura muy confusa.  
Con Naruto -dijo  
Y-yo puedo hacer lo q-que quiera, ¿s-sabes? -Sakura no podía estar más nerviosa.  
Lo sé, pero te pido que no lo hagas. -Sasuke respondía calmado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo Uchiha Sasuke le podía estar diciendo eso, y más encima así de calmado?

¿A q-qué viene todo eso, S-Sasuke-kun? -No sabía qué más decir.  
A que me gustas, y no quiero que te le acerques.

Sasuke usó sus últimas fuerzas para acercarla a su cara, tomó su quijada y la sumergió en un beso que Sakura había esperado por años.  
Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar más de ese húmedo beso que la atrapaba, ésto debía ser una broma, una más de las burlas de Sasuke-kun hacia Sakura.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Sasuke usó sus últimas fuerzas para acercarla a su cara, tomó su quijada y la sumergió en un beso que Sakura había esperado por años._  
_Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar más de ese húmedo beso que la atrapaba, ésto debía ser una broma, una más de las burlas de Sasuke-kun hacia Sakura._

Sakura se separó rápidamente de los labios de Sasuke.

¿Qué crees qué haces? -Dijo con impotencia.  
Te besaba -Contestó Sasuke.  
Sí lo noté -Dijo Sakura, con un tono amargado- Pero, ¿por qué?  
Ya te lo dije, me gustas, Sakura -Confesó el moreno con una voz seductora.

Sakura estaba confundida, nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Salió de la habitación y se fue a su casa a reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido.  
Al llegar a su hogar, corrió a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y pensó

"Eso que acaba de pasar... ¿fue real? ¿acaso fue mi imaginación? No, no puede haber sido mi imaginación, fue real, muy real. No entiendo nada, pensaba que no le agradaba a Sasuke-kun, es más, pensaba que me odiaba. Hasta ayer ni siquiera me respondía con más de dos palabras y hoy me besa y me hace una confesión. De seguro es uno de sus juegos para hacerme enojar, sabe que me gusta y se está aprovechando de ello. Debe estar planeando algo... aunque, Sasuke-kun no es de los que llegan tan lejos sólo para jugar o hacer una broma. ¿Podría ser que... lo que me dijo fuese real? la verdad es que ha estado actuando extraño desde que acepté salir con Naruto... ¡Eso es! con Naruto viven en una constante competencia, y si Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de salir conmigo, él no podía quedarse atrás, y al ser yo la más vulnerable ante él, hizo eso. Sí, eso debe ser. Pero también pudo haber ido con Ino... ja, a quién engaño, soy mucho más bonita -pensó con aires de grandeza, aún así estoy metida en esto".

¡AAAAAAGH, ODIO QUE ME METAN EN SUS ESTÚPIDAS COMPETENCIAS! -Gritó Sakura después de pensar en eso.  
Sakuraa, ¿qué pasa? -Se escuchaba la voz de su madre desde abajo.  
¡No es nada, no te preocupes! -Respondió la pelirosa.

Ahora, ¿qué se supone que haga? -Pensó nuevamente Sakura- Creo que hablaré con Sasuke-kun para que no me metan en sus competencias de niños... aunque, siendo sincera, es halagador que dos chicos tan fuertes se peleen por mi -se sonrojó- quizás los deje pelearse por un tiempo -dijo con una sonrisa malvada.-

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue a comprar flores donde la familia de Ino, pensaba llevárselas a Sasuke-kun.

¿Para quién son esas flores, Sakura? -Dijo Ino, quien la estaba atendiendo.  
Oh, uhm, son para Sasuke-kun -Dijo a muy baja voz.  
¡¿LE PASÓ ALGO A SASUKE-KUN?! -Gritó Ino  
No, no es nada grave, estaba entrenando y salió herido, creo que le darán de alta mañana -Dijo Sakura, intentando calmar a Ino para que no fuese también.  
Ah, bueno. ¿Podrías llevarle estas flores de mi parte? -Dijo Ino con una sonrisa en la cara- Últimamente no he tenido tiempo libre por el entrenamiento con Asuma-sensei y mi trabajo acá en la florería.  
Sí, yo la llevo -Contestó Sakura amablemente.

Cuando Sakura iba saliendo, se encontró con Shikamaru que justo iba entrando a la tienda.

¡Hola, Shikamaru! -Dijo Sakura.

Shikamaru pasó de largo y la ignoró completamente, ¿cuál era su problema? qué desubicado. Sakura siguió su camino hacia el hospital.

¿Debería hablarle del beso de ayer? -pensó- hm, nah. Lo dejaré en nada.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sasuke, notó que ya no estaba en su camilla. Ugh, siempre hacían lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podían quedarse quietos un simple día?  
Al darse la vuelta para ir a avisarle a las enfermeras, algó la agarró por detrás. ¿Quién era?  
Sakura tomó un kunai para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo posible, aunque las manos le temblaban de miedo.

Tranquila, no te haré nada -Dijo una voz ronca justo al lado de su oído  
¿S-Sasuke-kun? -Preguntó Sakura.  
Ahá -Dijo Sasuke, mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la niña de ojos verdes.  
S-Sasuke-kun, ¿q-qué crees que haces? -Dijo Sakura con dificultad.  
Hago lo que siempre has querido, ¿acaso te molesta? -Dijo de forma sarcástica, sabiendo la respuesta.  
N-no es eso, es s-sólo que... ugh -Se le escapó un gemido a Sakura, dando a conocer a Sasuke que comenzaba a excitarse.

Sasuke rió al escuchar esta reacción de parte de Sakura. Ésta se molestó y lo alejó de ella con un puñetazo que lo lanzó hasta la pared.

¿Qué pasa, Sakura? pensé que te estaba gustando -Se formó una sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke  
¡Entiendo que tengan sus malditas competencias, pero no tienen por qué llegar tan lejos, al menos no me metan a mi! -Gritó Sakura.  
¿Competencias? ¿De qué demonios hablas? -Preguntó Sasuke, extrañado.  
¿Acaso... no están compitiendo por quién me tiene primero?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada que hizo que Sakura se enfarada aún más, haciéndola tomar un color rojo en toda su cara.

Punto uno -Dijo Sasuke- jamás trataría así a una chica por una simple cometencia con Naruto, y punto dos, si esto fuese una competencia, te habría ganado hace tiempo.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero esta vez no fue por rabia.  
Entonces... ¿por qué haces esto? -Preguntó la niña  
Creí habertelo dicho ayer, me gustas. -Respondió el niño de ojos afilados.  
Sí, lo dijiste, pero simplemente no lo creo, nunca antes haías mostrado interés en mi, ¿por qué ahora sí? -Preuntó algo más calmada.  
El otro día, cuando Naruto te invitó a la cita... tú aceptaste. Me dieron muchos celos al saber que Naruto iba a poder estar contigo a solas -Dijo Sasuke.  
Pero... he estado a solas muchas veces contigo, y ni siquiera me miras -Dijo Sakura avergonzada.  
Eso es porque nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía. Es como cuando tienes algo y no lo quieres, pero al ver que otro lo tiene, vuelves a quererlo, ¿entiendes? -Dijo Sasuke.  
Entonces, realmente no me quieres a mi, quieres lo tiene Naruto -Dijo Sakura, un poco molesta.  
Tal vez, pero... ¿estás admitiendo que le perteneces a Naruto? -Sasuke sonrió al terminar la oración.  
¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? eres un estúpido -Dijo Sakura, más molesta que antes.  
Entonces... me perteneces a mi -Contestó Sasuke con un tono provocador mientras se acercaba a Sakura hasta llegar al punto en el que estaba antes, sólo que ahora la tenía de frente.  
No deberías sacar ese tipo de conclusiones tú solo... -Dijo Sakura, totalmente sonrojada por la cercanía de Sasuke.

Podía sentir su calor, su respiración, el aroma y la suavidad de su piel, era justo lo que imaginaba.  
Sin darse cuenta, Sakura estaba agarrando su ropa y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

Tú misma admites que eres mía sólo con tus acciones -Dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo la tranqulidad de Sakura.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos y éste agachó su cabeza para besarla.  
Sakura no lo detuvo, siguió con el beso y entreabrió la boca para dar paso a la lengua del chico a quien amaba.  
Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la apegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, la respiración de Sakura de aceleró, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
El moreno comenzó a retrosedes con Sakura pegada a él y la llevó hasta la camilla, la sentó en ella y siguió besándola apasionadamente hasta que su respiración se había acabado.  
Uchiha comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, dejando una vista hacia sus pechos que aún estaban atrapados por su sujetador.

S-Sasuke-kun, yo... -Dijo Sakura, sin poder acabar la oración  
¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó Sasuke con la respiración agitada.  
Yo nunca he... tú sabes, ésto... yo... -No podía completar la oración, le apenaba mucho.  
No digas más -Dijo Sasuke- si no quieres no pasará nada, pero te prometo que si lo hacemos, no te arrepentirás, intentaré no hacerte daño.

Estas palabras motivaron un poco a Sakura para seguir y confiar en Sasuke.

Está bien -Dijo Sakura.

Sasuke continuó desvistiendola hasta dejarla sólo en ropa interior. Era un conjunto rosado pastel que tenía moñitas rosadas oscuras y puntitos blancos. La inocencia de su ropa excitó al muchacho, mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Y Sakura no se quedaba atrás, éste también estaba ya en sus boxers, dejando notar su miembro erecto.  
Al Sakura ver el tamaño, se asustó un poco y quería quedar hasta ahí, pero no podía hacerle eso a su querido Sasuke-kun, sería una maldad.  
Sin que Sakura se diese cuenta, Sasuke estaba usando su sharingan para ver que haría y pudo notar lo que estaba pensando Sakura al sólo verle los ojos.

Aún puedes decir que no, Sakura. No te obligaré a nada -Dijo Sasuke.  
Me dijiste que no me harías daño... confiaré en ti -Respondió Sakura.

Sasuke se alegró al oir esto y quitó la ropa de Sakura completamente.  
Eres hermosa -Dijo Uchiha.

Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder. De pronto, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo había entrado en ella, se sentía magnifico. Al bajar la cabeza, notó que Sasuke le había introducido un dedo de su mano derecha. ¿Sólo un dedo? no se podía imaginar el placer que sentiría después.

Intentó retener los gemidos por miedo a que la escuchasen fuera de esas cuatro paredes, pero no puedo aguantarse mucho más cuando Sasuke le introdujo un segundo dedo y seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, haciéndola llegar al cielo.

A Sasuke le excitaba ver a Sakura tan indefensa y sintiendo tanto placer provocado por él. Luego, comenzó a besar su cuello y dejó muchas marcas en él, cosa que parecía gustarle a Sakura.

S-Sasuke-kun, d-debes hacerlo, y-ya n-no aguanto m-más... -Dijo Sakura con mucha dificultad.

Está bien, ¿sabes que dolerá, verdad? -Preguntó Sasuke, aún un poco inseguro por Sakura.  
Lo sé m-muy bien, pero d-debes hacerlo... además, t-tú también q-quieres... -Contestó de nuevo Sakura.  
De acuerdo... si pasa algo, simplemente dímelo, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres -Dijo Sasuke, extrañamente compasivo.

Se quitó los boxers, tomó su miembro y empezó a masajearlo antes de introducirse en Sakura. Quería que todo resultada como debía ser.

Muy bien, aquí voy... -Dijo Sasuke, mientras introducía la punta de su miembro dentro de Sakura.

Sakura soltó un grito que en un principio fue de dolor, pero mientras Sasuke iba entrando, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y se convertía en placer puro, lo que ocacionaba que Sakura gimiera fuerte, muy fuerte.  
Luego de ésto, Sasuke comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, en un vaivén de placer que los envolvía a ambos.

Pasada una media hora, ambos estaban por acabar, Sakura ya estaba agotadísima, después de todo, era su primera vez.  
Los gemidos eran muy fuertes, lo suficiente como para que el resto los escuchara.

En eso, llega Kakashi-sensei a la habitación, atraído por esos gemidos que según él, podían ser de dolor y se encontró con esa escena que sólo puede ser vista en películas pronográficas.

U-ustedes... -Dijo Kakashi sin saber qué hacer.


	3. Capítulo 3

_U-ustedes... -Dijo Kakashi sin saber qué hacer._

Los muchachos quedaron paralizados al ver que su sensei los había descubierto. ¿Qué harían ahora?

Y-yo n-no los interrumpo... -Dijo el sensei y se retiró sin más.

Cuando Kakashi dejó la habitación, se fue rápidamente del hospital. Qué situación más incómoda, aunque agradecía haber sido él quién los vió y no Naruto.

Pasados unos días y después de la recuperación completa de Sasuke, el equipo 7 debía entrenar, por lo que fueron llamados por Kakashi al lugar donde siempre se juntaban.  
Como era costumbre de Kakashi, él llegó media hora tarde y ya iba inventando la excusa que diría para que sus alumnos no lo regañasen, pero al llegar allí, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ninguno de ellos había llegado aún.

¿Qué sucede aquí? -Se preguntó kakashi- Pensaba que yo era el impuntual.  
En eso, ve una manchita rosada a lo lejos, era Sakura.  
Ésta, al percatarse de que sólo estaba Kakashi, pensaba devolverse hasta que alguien más llegase, pero...

¿A dónde crees que vas? -Su sensei había aparecido delante de ella evitándole el paso.  
K-Kakashi-sensei -dijo Sakura- no lo había visto ^^' -se rió con nerviosismo.  
Hm, ¿y Naruto y Sasuke? -Preguntó el peliplateado.  
Bueno, verá...

-Flashback-

¡Aaaah! Kakashi-sensei siempre se demora, ¡por qué demonios fija una hora si no puede cumplirla! -Dijo Naruto con desesperación.  
Cállate Naruto, eres molesto. -Dijo Sasuke  
Vamos, vamos... no es tan malo esperar un rato -Dijo Sakura  
¡AH, MALDITO KAKASHI, VEN DE UNA VEZ! -Gritó el inner de Sakura.  
Demonios, desearía que hubiese una forma de no esperar tanto -Naruto se sentó en el suelo e intentó pensar en una solución.  
De hecho -Dijo Sasuke- hay una forma...

-Fin del flashback-

Así fue como decidimos que llegaríamos tarde y no tendríamos que esperarlo tanto... pero no pensábamos que el que esperaría sería usted, Kakashi-sensei... -Se excusó Sakura.  
Hm... ya veo. Entonces, no queda de otra que esperar a los demás -Dijo Kakashi

El sensei le sonrió a Sakura con su ojito feliz, y al mirarla, recuerdó la escena del otro día.

Ne, Kakashi-sensei... -Dijo Sakura  
Uh, ¿qué? -Respondió su maestro.  
Respecto a lo de otro día... lamento que haya visto eso, yo... -La oración de Sakura se cortó  
Tranquila, Sakura, está bien. -Interrumpió Kakashi.  
Etto... Kakashi-sensei? -Insistió Sakura  
Sakura, te dije que est-

Sakura interrumpió a su sensei con un beso.

¿Qué demonios? No debes hacer este tipo de cosas.  
Kakashi-sensei, su pantalón... -Dijo Sakura.  
¿Q-qué tiene? -Kakashi se miró y notó que su miembro estaba semi-erecto.  
S-Sakura, tú-  
Sí, lo noté -Interrumpió Sakura- ¿A qué se debe, sensei? ¿Acaso recordó lo que vió ese día en el hospital?

El miembro de Kakashi seguía creciendo, mientras que Sakura se acercaba cada vez más a su sensei y comenzaba a rozarle la mano por sobre la ropa.

No debería excitarse con sus alumnas, Kakashi-sensei -Dijo Sakura de una forma muy provocativa.  
Al menos no es peor que provocar a tus maestros, Sakura. Detente. -Dijo muy serio Kakashi, aunque se notaba que le gustaba.  
Sensei... ¿no cree que deberíamos ir a otra parte? -Preguntó Sakura.  
Y-yo... unf -Kakashi soltó un gemido que intentaba contenerse, al darse cuenta de esto volvió a sí mismo y movió la mano de Sakura de un manotón.

Ahí vienen los chicos. -Dijo el sensei- Sakura, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, sino, deberé tomar medidas.  
Oh, uh, lo siento, kakashi-sensei, me dejé llevar por el momento. -Se disculpó Sakura.  
Tranquila, a cualquierale le pudo haber pasado al verme en ese estado -Dijo Kakashi de forma coqueta- después de todo, soy muy popular entre las chicas.

Sakura no entendió bien lo que Kakashi quiso decir, pero aún así le causó un poco de gracia.

¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! -Dijo Sakura con emoción.

Sasuke la miró con rabia, como solía hacer, como si nada hubiese pasado y simplemente la ignoró.

¿S-Sasuke-kun? -Preguntó Sakura un poco apenada.  
Cállate, me molestas -Fue la respuesta que recibó del chico con el que había perdido la virginidad.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun me trata así de nuevo? -pensó Sakura.

**Nota:**

¡Ahhhh! Perdón por hacer el capítulo tan corto TT-TT pero es que ya va a ser media noche y mañana tengo clases uwu así que si leen esto, es porque ya estoy de vuelta fndjk:3  
Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo los más pronto posible y será más largo de lo normal, en compensación de lo que faltó ahora u_u  
Espero que les haya gustado, aunque, siendo sincera, no quedé satisfecha, siento que le faltó emoción:c  
Bueno, no les quito más tiempo.  
¡Adióss y gracias por leer! n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa:3**  
**Esta vez les traigo el capítulo especial que es más largo de lo común en compensación del anterior n_n**  
**Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero justo esta semana me llenaron de pruebas y trabajos u_u **  
**Mientras hice el capítulo que viene a continuación, aproveché de leer los capítulos anteriores y me encontré con unos errores de dedos en algunas palabras y me disculpo por ello u_u **  
**intentaré releer los capítulos antes de subirlos y asegurarme de que haya 'calidad' en la ortografía:3**  
**Eso eso todo nwn**

**Ahora les presento: ****¡El súper genial capítulo 4!**

_¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! -Dijo Sakura con emoción._

_Sasuke la miró con rabia, como solía hacer, como si nada hubiese pasado y simplemente la ignoró._

_¿S-Sasuke-kun? -Preguntó Sakura un poco apenada._  
_Cállate, me molestas -Fue la respuesta que recibó del chico con el que había perdido la virginidad._

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun me trata así de nuevo? -pensó Sakura._

Kakasi notó el comportamiento de Sasuke hacia Sakura y lo pensó por unos momentos. Al no encontrar una respuesta a lo que había sucedido simplemente lo olvidó.  
La misma situación se presentaba en la cabeza de Sakura.

Durante el entrenamiento, el equipo 7 decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, después de todo, habían estado casi toda la tarde entrenando.

Ne, Sasuke-kun... -Dijo Sakura, un poco tímida

No hubo respuesta alguna.

¿Por qué me trataas así de repente? -Insistió Sakura..  
Eres una puta -Dijo Sasuke.  
¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tu problema? -Preguntó la pelirosa  
No te hagas la tonta ¿si? sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. -Respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.  
Sasuke-kun, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que te refieres, ¿podrías explicarmelo, por favor? -Dijo Sakura, muy confusa.  
Cuando venía en camino al punto de reunión, te vi toqueteando a Kakashi-sensei. ¿Acaso eso no es de putas? -Insistió Sasuke.

Sakura no supo que responder, Sasuke tenía algo de razón.

L-lo, lo siento... -Se disculpó Sakura.  
Una disculpa no es suficiente. -Dijo Sasuke  
¿Qué es necessario para que me perdones? -Preguntó la niña  
¿Por qué debería perdonarte? -Sasuke le respondió con otra pregunta.

De nuevo Sakura no sabía qué responder, Sasuke tenía razón en todo lo que decía.

Tienes razón, no tienes por qué perdonarme... pero, tú dices que te gusto ¿no? y sabes que estoy enamorada de ti hace mucho, por lo que si te enojas conmigo, estaré muy triste, y si te  
gusto tanto como dices, no querrás verme así, ¿verdad? -Dijo Sakura, haciéndose la inteligente.  
Si me amases tanto como dices, no habrías pensado de esa forma de Kakashi-sensei -Sasuke de nuevo le había ganado.  
Lo de Kakashi-sensei fue un error, me dejé llevar por el momento.  
¿Y qué momento fue ese? -Preguntó Sasuke.  
Bueno... Kakashi-sensei había recordado la escena del hospital y creo que se excitó, y yo al verlo así... pues, me excité también. -Dijo Sakura, algo avergonzada.  
¿Entonces te excitarás con cualquier erección que veas? -Dijo Sasuke con un tono molesto.  
S-Sasuke-kun, ¿c-cómo puedes decir algo así t-tan abiertamente? -Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada por las palabras que Sasuke había elegido.  
Porque es la verdad, ¿o me equivoco? -Dijo Sasuke.  
¡Te equivocas! ¡Juro que no volverá a pasar, a menos que sea contigo, Sasuke-kun, porque yo te quiero a ti! -Dijo Sakura, desesperada por el perdon del chico que amaba.

Sasuke sonrió, tomó a Sakura de la mano y apoyó la cabeza de la niña en su hombro.

Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, no acostumbro a perdonar a la gente, no me hagas hacerlo de nuevo... -Sonrió Sasuke.  
Sasuke-kun, esto... es como un sueño para mi ¿sabes? siempre quise estar así contigo, lo soñé muchas veces y se me hace difícil creer que está sucediendo... me gustaría que este  
momento durase para siempre... -Dijo Sakura, casi llorando.

Kakashi había presenciado esta escena. Pensó que a Naruto se le rompería el corazón, que probablemente causaría una pelea entre él y Sasuke. Luego, recordó lo que le había echo Sakura  
hacía unos momentos, ¿por qué se habrá excitado con sólo recordar esa escena? es normal que le hubiese pasado cuando lo vio en vivo, pero, ¿al recordarlo?  
El rostro de Sakura apareció en su mente, la sonrisa de esa niña tan linda y habilidosa, capaz de grandes cosas...  
¿Acaso se excitó por Sakura? no, no era posible, después de todo ella es su estudiante, es mucho menor que él, aunque Sakura había demostrado que no le importaba hacía unos  
momentos. Sería un gran problema que estuviese en lo cierto. Ya sería el tercero que estuviese detrás de ella.  
Kakashi decidió olvidar todos esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el entrenamiendo de sus estudiantes y probablemente aclararía las cosas con la niña más tarde.  
Al terminar el entrenamiento, el peliplateado llamó a su alumna y le dijo

Sakura... respecto a lo de hace un momento...-Sakura lo interrumpió  
Sé que no debo repetirlo, Kakashi-sensei, y no lo haré -Dijo la joven  
Me parece bien, además... creo que estás con Sasuke, ¿me equivoco? -Preguntó Kakashi  
Hm, no sé si 'estoy' con él, pero... no, no se equivoca -Dijo Sakura, entre feliz y avergonzada.  
Entonces, supongo que puedes irte ya a tu casa, nos veremos pronto -Kakashi sonrió y se fue.

Sakura hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su casa, en el camino se encontró con Shikamaru de nuevo, esta vez lo ignoró por completo, seguía enojada por lo de la otra vez (capítulo 2).  
Ahora fue el turno de él de saludarla y de ser ignorado.

Y pensar que te saludé, incluso siendo tan problemático... -Dijo Shikamaru.  
La otra vez te saludé yo, y tu reacción fue la misma que la mía -Alegó Sakura.  
Oh, ¿en serio? lo lamento, seguramente no te escuché, he estado algo distraído... -Se disculpó  
Oh, uhm, bueno ¿cómo anda todo?  
Nada bien, Chouji ha estado enfermo últimamente, por eso estoy distraído -Contestó Shikamaru  
Eso explica por qué iba a ver a Ino -Pensó Sakura.  
Bueno, debo irme, Shikamaru, nos vemos por ahí -Se despidió Sakura

Shikamaru se alejó haciéndolo sólo un gesto con la mano, como solía hacer siempre.

Espero que Chouji esté bien -Pensó Sakura- Quizás sea grave para tener a Shikamaru tan peocupado, siendo que confía mucho en él. Tal vez deba ir a visitarlo...

Al llegar Sakura a su casa, comienza a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido en el día. El coqueteo a Kakashi-sensei, la conversación con Sasuke-kun, el encuentro con Shikamaru, todo se le venía a la mente y pensaba que debía hacer respecto a todas esas situaciones, pero... se le estaba olvidando una.

¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! -Se escucha un grito, pero no se sabe de dónde proviene.

De repente, su ventana se quiebra en cientos de pedazos y una mancha naranja con negro entra por el agujero.

¡¿Así que estás con Sasuke?! ¡¿E incluso te acostaste con él?! -Pregunta gritando Naruto

Eso era lo que se le olvidaba, la reacción que tendría Naruto al enterarse de la situación.

¿Entonces? Responde... -Insistía el rubio.

**Nota:**  
**Uhm, no fue tan largo como esperaba que lo fuese jaja):**  
**Pero algo es algo ¿no? ^^'**  
**Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen algún review para saber bien u_u**  
**Ando algo falta de ideas, así que si pueden dejar alguna recomendación lo agradecería mucho n_n**  
**Gracias por leer3**


End file.
